


The Sweetest Torture

by stellanti_nocte



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fingering, M/M, catboy!Harry, kind of, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 04:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellanti_nocte/pseuds/stellanti_nocte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loved Draco, really. He just wished the blonde didn’t have such strange kinks. Catboy!Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the following artwork, drawn by woshibbdou on deviantart:
> 
> http://woshibbdou.deviantart.com/art/takamin-drarry-6-146644669

 

_This is ridiculous._

Harry huffed and continued sulking in the corner of the couch. His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his ears were flattened on his head.

Yes, ears. Pointed, triangular cat ears covered in soft black fur. And a matching tail, too.

_Damn Draco and his weird kinks._

But that wasn't even the worst part. No, the worst was that he had shrunk. As if he wasn't already short! Now, he was barely a foot tall.

"Oh, is my kitten sulking?" a familiar voice drawled from the doorway.

"Fuck. You." Harry snapped, though it was hardly intimidating with how small his voice was now. Draco chuckled.

"Now, now, my kitten, don't be angry," he murmured, reaching out to pick Harry up. Said boy hissed, baring tiny fangs at the blonde. Draco simply smiled and scooped Harry up anyway. He narrowed his eyes as Harry clawed furiously at his rich velvet robes.

"Stop that, kitten. Or do you want to be punished?" Draco suddenly smirked and Harry froze at his words.

_No, anything but that -_

Harry was tossed gently over Draco's shoulder and a large hand pet his back soothingly. Despite himself, Harry relaxed and began to purr. Suddenly, a new sensation assaulted Harry and he yelped.

A soft, downy feather was teasingly rubbing against the underside of his tail. He mewled and arched, digging his claws into Draco's shoulder and holding on for dear life.

Draco smiled, watching his little kitten closely. Harry was always so responsive...

"Ahh, Draco - stop damnit -" Harry hissed in surprise and pleasure as the feather slipped under his robes and slowly circled the base of his tail. He was blushing vibrantly, his eyes widening the further down the feather went. It brushed teasingly between his arse cheeks, swirling over his hole once...twice...thrice...

Harry curled in on himself and mewed desperately, spilling against inside of his robes.

Draco pressed his lips to Harry's messy head of hair had gently rubbed his lover's back. Harry would be furious at him for this once he regained his senses, and he would no doubt pay for this little kink when the potion wore off, but Draco wasn't worried.

It would be the sweetest, most seductive torture.


End file.
